


micheal distortion says fuck dr david

by queercoded_archivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Death, FUCK dr david, Joke Fic, Stabbing, Use of it/its, cursing, he gets no rights, in which michael kills dr david, s5 spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercoded_archivist/pseuds/queercoded_archivist
Summary: dr david dies thank GOD
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	micheal distortion says fuck dr david

Michael opened its door, smiling uncanny and wide at the Doctor.

“Ahh, and you might be?”

Michael grabbed it’s knife and fucking stabbed dr david FINALLY “Shut the FUCK up.”

Dr David collapsed, in a pile of blood. “Oh, fuck.” he rasped and then died. :)


End file.
